


Spirit

by darling_pet



Series: The "Christmas Wells" Series [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Festive!Harry, Fluff, Holidays, Hugs, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Coming into a fully decorated S.T.A.R. Labs this morning was a real Christmas-y treat. Especially considering who did the decorating...





	Spirit

“Oh, Harry. Would it kill you to be a little more festive this year? It would mean the world to me if you showed just an ounce of Christmas spirit.”

This was the last thing you said to your Scrooge-like boyfriend yesterday before leaving for home. However, when you arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs this morning, you notice strings of shiny, silvery tinsel and various other cutesy Christmas decorations hanging around the Cortex. Over where Barry keeps his Speedster suit stands an immaculately decorated neon blue Christmas tree. A body steps casually out from behind it. It’s Harry. He poses there in one of his black t-shirts and, _oh my goodness_ , a little elf hat!

“Harry, what is all this?”

“You said it would mean the world to you if I had Christmas spirit. And _you_ mean the world to _me_ , so this,” he gestures around the room to his decorating, “is important to me as well.”

_Who is this man and what has he done with my Harry?_

Your heart swells with so much joy. You run up to Harry and hug him tight, smiling big into his shirt. Looking up at him in his arms, Harry beams down at you, pleased that he has made you this happy. He pulls his phone out from his pocket and presses a button, and a song comes on over the speakers:

 

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop /_

_A mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop..._

 

“May I have this dance?” Harry asks you, offering his hand. And so you dance with him around the tree like you're both complete fools, stepping on each other's feet and laughing about it.

 

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring..._

 

How things have changed...


End file.
